The Love Triangle
by xxAllStar366xx
Summary: It features the possible love triangle between fitz,clare,and eli and clare has to choose between fitz and eli and this is set when the show comes back february 11 when fitz comes back.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triangle

Hi this is allstar366 this is my first fanfiction story and I hope you guys like it and make sure to review so I can write more chapters. This story is about the possible love triangle between fitz, clare, and eli.

Eli's POV

Clare what's up

Clare: Nothing did you hear?

Hear what?

Clare: Fitz is back.

I was in shock when I heard this what if fitz goes after clare im going to have to keep fitz from clare.

I don't want you near fitz, clare you understand.

Clare: Eli I can take care of myself but I'll stay away from him if I see him.

Ok this is just the introduction so let me know if you like it please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

Now that fitz is back I have to make sure he stays away from clare.

Clare wait up.

Clare: hey eli what's up

Nothin just making sure fitz is keeping his distance.

Clare: Eli fitz isn't even in school yet doubt they would let him back in since what happened on vegas night.

Whatever

They enter room

Adam: Hey lovebirds what's up

Did you know that fitz is back?

Adam: NO did he escape.

Clare: No he got out for good behavior

How do you know?

Clare: Someone told me

: Clare principle simpson wants to see you.

The class oooooooooooooooohs

What did you do saint clare

Clare: nothing

In the office

Principle Simpson: Ah miss Edwards come in

Clare takes a seat

Principle Simpson: Now as you know mark fitzgerald is currently out of jail.

Clare: Yes I know sir

Principle Simpson: Good in order to be back in school he needs to be up to date with the new rules.

Clare: What are you getting at sir?

Principle Simpson: Im saying that he needs a positive person in his life like you im saying he needs a tutor.

Clare: What your saying is that you want me to tutor fitz?

Principle Simpson: Yes

Clare: Ok I'll do it when do I start

Principle Simpson: Great you start today after school

Clare: Ok

Fitz's POV

I can't believe that I got out of jail for good behavior me im usually a bad guy the bully.

Cell Phone rings

Fitz: Clare?

Clare: hey fitz

Fitz: What do you want

Clare: We'll im your new tutor

Fitz: what?

Clare: In order to go back to degrassi you need to have a tutor and that person is me can you meet me at my house at around 3.

Sure

Clare: Ok bye

Bye

I can't believe that im being tutored by clare wonder how emo boy feels about this.

Fitz is walking the rain all of a sudden he gets punched in the face

What the-

Stay away from me

Dad-

Don't ever come back here

But dad where am I suppose to go?

Find a place to stay go get your clothes and get out NOW.

Ok

Fitz goes and gets his clothes and walks in the pouring rain to clare he doesn't realizes that he has a cut under his eye.

Clare's POV

Clare's on the phone with eli

Eli I have homework to do

The thunder scares clare and she jumps

Eli: what are you scared of the thunder?

No

Eli: Want me to come over ?

No

The doorbell rings

One second the doorbells ringing

Eli: I'll be here

She opens the door and she see's

Fitz?

Eli: Clare clare is fitz there what's going on-

Clare hangs up the phone

Fitz what happened to you?

Fitz: My parents kicked me out

You can stay here come in

So what do you guys think well click the review button and I can start writing more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

This really isn't a chapter but if you guys want me to write another chapter you guys have to review the story so I can write more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Triangle Chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been reviewing I've been having writers block it sucks and I didn't know what to write so here's chapter 4.**

Clare's POV

Fitz what happened to you?

Fitz: Nothin my dad hit me

Hit you you mean he punched you?

Fitz: Yea

Im calling the police

Clare picks up the phone but fitz stops her

Fitz: NO clare if you do then I'll be in trouble please.

Fine your soaked give me your clothes and I'll put those in the dryer and give you new clothes and fix your cut.

Fitz: OK

Fitz gives clare his clothes and clare throws them in the dryer.

Clare goes to her dad's room and gets her dad's sweatpants and t–shirt

Here you go the bathroom is right behind you.

Clare gets the first aid kit

Fitz: Thanks for letting me stay here for tonight I'll be out of your way tomorrow.

No you can stay I mean live here my parents don't live here anymore I just live here.

Fitz: Why

My parents are getting a divorce and I didn't want to leave so they said I can stay here and there sharing an apartment together and there coming back and forth every weekend.

Fitz: wow im sorry that had to happen to you

It's alright I had eli supporting me

Fitz: Oh I see emo boy still around

Yea he doesn't really want me talking to you.

Fitz: Why he thinks im bad news still

No he doesn't want you to use me to get back at him.

Fitz: Well im not I would never take advantage of you I told you that at the dance unless you want me to.

Yea I remember you were really sweet and nice to me why?

Fitz: Because I care about you and I might like you

Clare ends up blushing

Here I have to put this on your cut it might burn clare puts the rubbing alcohol on fitz's face and a bandage.

Clare: Their all down

Fitz and Clare look at each other they lean in and kiss

The doorbell rings

I have to get that

Fitz: ok

Clare opens the door and sees eli

Eli hey what are you doing here?

Eli: well im here to see my girlfriend and why she hanged up on-

Eli sees fitz

Eli: What the hell are you doing here

Eli fitz came here because he needed help so he's going to live here with me

Eli: Over my dead body clare no

You can't tell me what to do in my own house and im letting fitz stay here that's it.

Eli: What did he do what did he tell you

Um we kinda sorta kissed eli don't be mad at me

Eli walks up to fitz and punches him in the face

Eli stop stop it get out

Eli: Fine don't talk to me

**Wow that is the most longest chapter I've ever wrote make sure you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reviewing I hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

**Fitz's Pov**

I can't believe that emo boy hit me but luckily I didn't hit back

Fitz are you okay? Clare said

Yea my eye just hurts

Let me get you some ice clare said.

I can't believe that eli hit you im so sorry he did that I shouldn't have told-

It's okay it's not your fault –

Yes it is and now I lost the best thing in my life she said.

No he's the idiot any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you.

Really you mean it? Clare said

Yea any guy would have the most prettiest girl they ever met.

Wow that's really sweet fitz thank you.

Clare leans in and kisses fitz

Wow clare what about eli?

What about eli?

Well your still with him right?

Im not with him right now am i?

Clare leans in and kisses fitz again.

Clare's Pov

I don't know what happened I just started kissing him again and one thing led to another and we were in my bed.

Next Morning

Fitz

Hm what

Wake up

What happened last night?

We hooked up as in you know?

**Well find out what happens next chapter the quicker you review the quicker you can find out what happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I haven't updated in soo long I had writers block so I didn't know what to write in this chapter, so enjoy and make sure to review.**

Clare's POV

I can't believe I slept with fitz, what about eli what about me and his relationship but fitz is so sweet now.

So when I woke up I look down and there I see my clothes on the floor, then I look under the covers and im naked.

Fitz please do not tell me we slept together last night.

Well clare im afraid we did but it's not like you didn't enjoy it he said.

I was so livid when he said that and somewhat guilty because I just broke up with eli so fitz is a rebound

Fitz this is serious I just broke up with eli and I lose my virginity to you last night.

Clare calm down he said.

Don't tell me to calm down, but please just tell me we used protection.

Of course we used protection see he said as he picks up the condom wrapper on the floor.

Oh thank you thank you thank you I kiss him.

Wow your welcome Claire he said.

I don't know about him but I quite enjoyed it last night and since it was my first time I took off my promise ring.

Claire what are you doing? Fitz said.

Im taking off my promise ring since im no longer a virgin there's no need in wearing this I said.

Well what are your parents going to say? He said

I was thinking the same thing but it doesn't matter they don't have to know.

I'll just tell them I slept with this guy who's staying in our house. I said.

OK! he said.

Well, I have to get ready for school so get out put some clothes on and go eat breakfast. I said.

Ok but what if your mom comes home? Fitz said.

My mom isn't coming until Saturday night.

OK I kiss him good morning.

Ok, im going downstairs and watch t.v. he said.

Kay! I get up brush my teeth and im thinking what will eli think of me, today's going to be a long day.

**So what will happen between eli and clare and will she tell him she slept with fitz, you'll know in the next chapter. Make sure to review too!**


End file.
